


Crazy for You

by blakefancier



Series: A Perfect World [6]
Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard negotiates Like A Boss! And the boys manage to take their relationship even further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy for You

Howard stumbles in a little after eleven, thoroughly exhausted, his head pounding with a headache he's had all day. All he wants to do is crawl into bed and slide into Steve's arms. It's been a week and half since he's really spent any time with Steve. In between bouncing from crisis to crisis and flying off for an impromptu business meeting in LA, he's only spoken to Steve a few times at breakfast. And never mind the fact that he hasn't had sex since that first night.

He strips out of his clothes and slips under the sheets, Steve turns over and wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him close.

"Mmm," Steve says in a sleep-rough voice, nuzzling Howard's hair, "you're home early."

"For varying degrees of early?" Howard runs a hand over Steve's chest and kisses him slowly: he tastes like mint.

"Should I take this as a good sign?"

"The kiss?" He's really too exhausted for sex, but he wouldn't mind laying back and enjoying the ride if Steve wanted to do all the work.

"No, the coming home before two in the morning." Steve pulls Howard against his chest and sighs. "I miss you."

Howard feels a pang of guilt. "I know, I'm sorry. I wish these past few weeks weren't so hectic, but between—"

"Howard, it's okay. I knew what I signed up for." Steve kisses the top of his head and lazily traces patterns on his back. "I just wanna know if you're gonna take it easy this weekend or if I should find something to do."

"I'm all yours until Monday morning."

"Good," he says and closes his eyes. A few seconds later, he's snoring softly.

Howard snorts. "Romantic."

*****

When Howard wakes up the next morning, his nose is pressed against Steve's armpit and he's drooling slightly. He can tell by the lack of snoring that Steve's awake. He smiles and gives Steve's armpit a slow lick.

Steve jerks away, giving a startled snicker. "Howard!"

He rolls onto his back and smiles. "If only HYDRA knew that Captain America was ticklish."

"One of these days I'm going to find your ticklish spot."

"Good luck, pal, because you're not going to find one."

Steve gives Howard a look that says he's already strategizing a plan of attack.

Howard decides that now would be the perfect time for a bait and switch: he kicks off the blankets, wiggles out of his underwear, and spreads his legs. He grips his dick and slowly strokes himself to hardness. "It's been ten days. I really, really missed you, Steve."

Steve snorts, but he doesn’t take his eyes off Howard's dick. "And?"

"And I could really use a hard fucking. I've been thinking about it all week." He rubs the head of his dick and moans. "I've been thinking of you all week."

"Yeah? Even when you had those pretty little starlets on your arm, Howard? One for every night you were in Hollywood."

Howard is startled out of rhythm and he lets his hand fall away. Of course he was in the papers and of course Steve read about it. He looks up at Steve, frowning: should he apologize?

Steve rolls his eyes and grins at him.

Something inside of Howard eases and he smiles back. "I only ever thought of you," he says truthfully. "At night, I'd go back to my hotel room, alone, and wish you were with me."

"Maybe next time you'll take me with you." There's something wistful in Steve's voice, and Howard suddenly wishes he had taken him.

"Next time," he says. And why not, he thinks, there are plenty of men like him and Steve in Hollywood, as long as they were discreet, no one would blink an eye.

Steve flicks his nose. "Please tell me you aren't going to run off to your workshop."

"What? No!" He rubs his nose.

"You only ever look like that when you've come up with a new machine."

Howard grins. "You're cute when you pout."

"I'm not—" Steve narrows his eyes and pounces. It takes most of the morning, but he does find out that with the right amount of pressure, Howard's ticklish behind his knees.

*****

"So," Steve says, much later, when Howard is exhausted and sore, "since you're not going in to work this weekend, you can come with me tomorrow. I'm having brunch with Mrs. Chanler."

"I'm sorry, brunch? With Mrs. Chanler?" Howard blinks.

"Yeah, Mrs. Chanler from down the street." Steve frowns at him. "She said you knew her."

"Mrs. *Elizabeth* Chanler, of the Astor-Chanlers? The Mrs. Chanler who decides which star rises and falls in society circles? That Mrs. Chanler." He sits up and stares at Steve.

"I... yes?"

"How the hell did you get an invitation to brunch with her?" His mother had been trying for *decades.*

Steve shrugs and blushes. "I sort of stopped a mugger from taking her purse."

"Why is this the first I'm hearing of it?"

"You were in LA. It's not that big of a deal. I was walking around the neighborhood when I heard her scream. And… I saw the guy running and there was a trashcan lid right there. It wasn’t that much different from using my shield." Steve squirms with something like embarrassment. "She tried to give me money, but when I wouldn’t take it, she invited me to brunch instead. Anyway, we got to talking and when I mentioned I was staying with you, she said you could come. If you weren't busy."

Howard snorts. "Oh, yes, I'm sure she sounded thrilled about that."

"Yeah, she didn't seem to… She seemed to think you'd be a bad influence on me. What did you do?"

"She caught me in the coat room with her niece." This time it was Howard who flushed. "Her married niece."

"Oh, Howard."

"No, no, you're not allowed to 'oh, Howard' me when it's something that happened before we met."

Steve opened his mouth, as if to protest, then stopped. After a moment, he nodded. "All right, that's fair enough."

Howard stretches out on the bed. "Speaking of food, is there any to speak of in the house?"

"I think we have eggs and milk."

He sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose. "We really need to hire staff." There is a very pregnant silence coming from Steve and Howard sighs again. "Yes, I know, Steve."

"I didn't say anything."

"You manage to say 'I'm really uncomfortable with how rich you are, Howard' without even opening your mouth. I don’t understand why my money is such a problem for you. You knew I was rich."

"Everyone is going to think that I'm using you for your money."

"Who cares? I know you're not! Besides, that's not your real problem, is it, Steve?"

"I spent my whole life taking care of myself after my mom died. It wasn’t easy, but I managed. I paid my own way through school, I paid my own rent, I bought my own food. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can. But now you don't have to." Howard turns towards Steve and lays a hand on his cheek. "Is it so wrong that I want to take care of you?"

"I'm not a dame!" Steve pulls away.

"I know you're not." Howard sits up on his elbows. "Don't you want to take care of me?"

"That’s different."

"Why? Because you're stronger than I am? Because I let you fuck me?"

"No!" Steve sits up and stares down at Howard. "I'd never think that."

"Then what is it?"

"I spent my whole life being weaker than everyone else. Everyone thought they had to take care of poor, sick little Steve. Even Bucky. I just thought that it'd be different now."

"It is different. We're partners. We shore each other up. What's yours is mine and what's mine is yours. We…" Howard casts around for the right words to say. Then it hits him. "For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health…"

Steve stares at Howard, his mouth agape.

God, he's such an idiot; he really needs to learn to keep these sorts of things to himself. "Never mind, forget I said that." He starts to roll over so he can hide the look of mortification that must be on his face, but Steve grabs him by the arm.

"'Til death do us part?"

Howard's mouth goes dry and he nods.

"Oh. Well, I guess I never thought about it that way."

"Honestly, until a few moments ago, neither did I. Everything that I have is yours, Steve. And I'm not just talking about the money and house and business. I know it's hard, but couldn't you... couldn't you try to give a little bit of yourself to me?"

Steve stares at Howard for a very long moment, then he laughs softly. "No wonder you're rich. You're a very good salesman."

"*We* are very rich, Captain Rogers."

Something in Steve's eyes softens and he quirks his lips. "Yeah, okay," he says quietly. "We're very rich."


End file.
